Just Like Magic
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona and the princesses become witches but must use their magic to stop Charming from taking over......
1. Chapter 1

**Just Like Magic**

**A/N Here we go, my Shrek Halloween fic!**

**I was going to post it near Halloween but I couldn't help myself but in this, Fiona and the princesses become witch apprentices like in Magical Doremi. I always do one of these in Ocdtober along with a Christmas one in December but I hope you like.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Far, Far Away as Fiona was with her best friend Snow.

But she noticed that Snow had been asking questions about why she hasn't hung out with her or the other princesses but the ogress had a secret she hid from her friends.

A year ago on Halloween, she'd entered a strange shop called the Rusty Cauldron where a witch was working but when Fiona had found out, the witch had turned into a frog like her father but then she'd been surrounded by magic but when it had vanished, she was a witch.

It had been a while to take in but she loved it but used her magic to help those in trouble or who needed help.

She wore a crescent moon necklace which was a Dream Spinner but helped her transform into her witch clothes along with her wand and broom but the witch had told her not to tell anybody she was a witch or she would become a frog herself.

"Fiona you okay?

You seem distracted." Snow asked her.

"I'm fine Snow but just thinking about something.

I want to take you somewhere special." she answered.

Snow was a little confused but followed her best friend.......

* * *

Fiona smiled as she stopped at the Rusty Cauldron but Snow was curious at why they were here.

"You'll see." Fiona answered as she went inside but Snow was nervous but followed her friend inside anyway but heard somebody's voice.

"Don't worry Snow.

It's Tejina.

She's a witch but became a frog after I noticed she was a witch.

But there's something I need to tell you." Fiona told her.

Snow was confused but Tejina smiled seeing Fiona bring out her Dream Spinner as she watched as her best friend became a witch.

"What happened to you?

Since when can you become a witch?" she said to her.

"It happened when I first entered this place.

After that I got my Dream Spinner and became a witch but I use my magic to help people and protect the kingdom but nobody can know." Fiona explained to her.

Snow understood but then saw a faerie give her something.

It was a Dream Spinner.

"It's for you.

You now became a witch apprentice but you should transform into your witch outfit.

I can't wait to see it!" Fiona said but Snow was a little nervous.

Tejina sighed as they left the shop but sensed fear in Snow........


	2. Courage to Test Her Powers

**Just Like Magic**

Snow looked at the Dream Spinner necklace that was on her bedside table but was afraid unsure of what to do because she didn't know what would happen if ahe tried using it but she was never afraid of anything but sighed knowing that Fiona had tried out her Dream Spinner and used her magic but was nervous because she wasn't so sure.

She then decided to try it as she put it around her neck but it began to glow as she transformed but was in awe of her new form.

She was in a blue dress with a light blue top and was long sleeved but had a blue pointed hat on her head but her long black hair was in braids which made her smile.

"I look...... amazing!

I wonder what Fiona looks like in hers?" she wondered.

But there was a wand in her hand along with a broomstick but that only excited and made her more nervous than before but she wanted to try.

She then got on the broom and took off into the night.......

* * *

But in the underground catacombs Charming was planning revenge.

He had survived the tower falling on him but had pretended to stay down so people wouldn't try to stop him.

But he'd seen Snow on her broom and smiled knowing that he had an idea for revenge seeing that.

He hoped that his idea would work finding a Dark Dream Spinner so he could get dark magic to carry out his plan but hoped that nobody would stop him.......

* * *

Fiona was surprised yet happy seeing Snow in her witch form but hoped nobody saw her flying.

She knew that nobody was supposed to know their secret but was relieved as she landed on the ground.

But Snow was surprised seeing that she was quiet but was afraid because she hadn't told Shrek yet about the being a witch thing because he would find it strange and wouldn't understand but preferred to keep it secret for now unless something happened that would force her to become her witch form and use her magic.

"Why should you keep something as wonderful as this a secret?

I'm sure Shrek would understand if he loves you, right?" she told her.

Fiona nodded as she understood what Snow was getting at.

But she watched as Snow left but sighed remembering what they'd been talking about but didn't want to tell her husband because she would have him involved and didn't want him or her kids to get hurt.

But she hoped nothing would happen...........


	3. Telling Him Her Secret

**Just Like Magic**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope people like!**

* * *

The mext morning Fiona was worried.

She'd had a strange dream but it involved her and the others fighting Charming but was worried as she went to get eggs for breakfast.

She hoped that her vision wouldn't come true.

But she found Snow in the forest using her wand to cast spells but she was worried.

"Fi-Fi it's okay.

Nobody saw me use my magic.

Why have magic and never use it?" she asked her friend.

"I understand but the first time I tried using my magic.......... I nearly hurt Artie." she said sadly as her ears drooped.

"How could you hurt anybody using magic?" Snow wondered curious.

"Alright I'll tell you!

When I became a witch apprentice, I was so happy and I wanted to show my Mom and Artie what I could do by lighting candles using magic but I got carried away and a fire started.

Luckily nobody was seriously hurt but Artie's hand had been burnt a little.

He managed to heal it and it turned okay but after that, I promised myself never to use magic again unless I have to because I can't bear to let anybody else I care about be hurt because of me." she explained but Snow understood as she hugged her.

"It's okay Fi-Fi it was an accident and I'm sure they forgot.

I'm sure you have better control over it now." shetold her as she transformed back to normal.

Fiona thought about what her friend had told her as she returned to the swamp.

* * *

Charming smiled as he got his hands on a Dark Dream Spinner and became a sorceror.

He was happy because now he had the power to get revenge on his foes who had thwarted him from getting his hands on the kingdom but knew that Fiona and some of her friends had became witch apprentices but didn't matter.

"Soon Far, Far Awawy will be mine!" he thought as he began to cast dark spells.

He knew he'd found what he was looking for......

* * *

Shrek wondered why Fiona was so quiet as she made breakfast.

She was thinking about telling him her secret about her being a witxh apprentice but wasn't sure because he would react to her news because she didn't want him to be nervous around her because of this.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her as she sighed.

He watched as she used her Dream Spinner to transform into her witch form which was a red dress with long red boots, a red pointed hat and a broom and wand but Shrek was amazed but wondered what had happened to his wife.

"I know you're not going to understand but just listen honey.

A year ago while in Far, Far Away on Halloween, I found this strange store called the Rusty Cauldron but it was owned by a witch but as soon as I pointed that out, she turned into a frog and I became a witch but nobody else can know.

I can tell you because you're my husband." she said transforming back into her normal self.

Shrek was amazed hearing that but nervous but hoped that nothing would happen to her because of this.

But then she saw Snow enter the swamp house but she looked worried as Fiona was curious.

"Charming's up to something!

He got his hands on a dark Dream Spinner and became a sorceror.

We've got to stop him!" she told her as Fiona understood.

Shrek then saw her use her Dream Spinner to becone her witch form as she flew off on her broom.

He then went after her because he knew Artie would need help as they got onto Dragon and headed for Far, Far Away.......


End file.
